


Slumber Party

by VioletArrows



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blackrock Chronicles, Gen, Yall need to stop picking on Rythian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArrows/pseuds/VioletArrows
Summary: This is what happens when you cross the greatest mage of the Brightlands and The End.





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr sometime in 2013. Yes, this is incredibly old. Time flies.

"Really...?" Rythian growled under his breath. A wooden warded door to his and Zoey's tent was jammed a few inches into the sand to keep it upright, but wasn't hinged to anything except several blankets. He was pretty sure half of them weren't even theirs. The mahogany door was carved with various runes, arcane spell circles, and a few shapes that had to merely be for show. He grabbed the doorknob out of curiosity and jerked away in pain when it gave him a nasty shock. The little wooden sign beside it said in horrific handwriting with backwards N's, "NO ENDERMAGIS. THAT MEENS YOU, RYTHIAN."

A muffled voice cackled inside. "I told you he'd try it anyway."

Nilesy? What was he doing way out here? "Nilesy? Uhm. What is all this?"

Zoey was barely holding it together. "You're not invited, Rythian. See the ... the sign!" Rythian heard a small thump and more muffled laughter.

Well, at least she was keeping up with her magic studies. But of course she'd go straight making things to annoy the hell out of him. "Zoey, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Please. Not tonight, okay?"

"This slumber party is decreed to be grumpy mage free by the mayor of Cabertown!" Ravs shouted.

Oh goddamn it, Ravs... "For god's sake." He sighed. "Can I at least get my pillow?" Maybe he could stay with Paul and Te-

A green set of talons opened the warded door a crack and threw a pillow at his face before slamming shut again.

"You invited Teep. And not me." This was actually starting to sting a little. "Wow, guys."

"He's quite good at keeping secrets." Nilesy said.

Rythian stood there a moment trying to process that last sentence. Whatever. Teep snored anyway. Paul didn't. He narrowed his eyes and peeked in through the door's porthole. Zoey was lying across her bed, Teep was rolling around like a dog in Rythian's (mostly because he knew Rythian was watching,) and Nilesy and Ravs were on the floor among more cushions, pillows, and blankets than all of them could have possibly owned. They all waved at him, grinning like idiots in pajamas.

"Well... I can play at this game too, you know." Rythian leered through the porthole and let his eyes do that glowy thing that let them know that no good would come of whatever happened next.

He pulled a soft feather from his own pillow, quietly hissed a string of curses at it, then blew it through the porthole into the tent. He did a quick heel turn and strolled away, grinning evilly under his mask as one shriek, then another, and then lots of yelling, struggling, and fighting commenced. The tent rocked back and forth violently as the cushions and pillows came to life and rebelled; bouncing off of the walls, floor, and ceiling to batter everyone inside. Thankfully Teep's watchtower was on the other side of the camp and far enough away the noise wasn't especially bothersome.

"Night, Paul." Rythian crashed onto Teep's bed and rolled over. It was surprisingly comfortable for a dinosaur nest.

"Hnn." Paul ignored the whole thing and kept reading his book.


End file.
